victorious_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zaver Fanon
package when the mailman was supposed to give her two. When she found out the guy was taping her, she got mad and walked away. Near the end of the episode, Beck rips up Cat's "Sky Store" catalog for her own safety. Cat acts very upset, but when Beck, André, and Tori leave, Cat takes a spare catalog out of her backpack. She sees Sinjin and asks if he has a girlfriend, to which he responds 'no', and then she asks if he has a credit card, and when he says he does, Cat suggests that Sinjin calls her sometime. Sinjin responds by excitedly saying he'll go buy a phone. Survival of the Hottest In Survival of the Hottest, a heat wave hits the Los Angeles Area, and the students at Hollywood Arts are looking for a way to cool off. After Robbie reveals that it is a lot cooler in Venice Beach, Beck suggests the gang to head to Venice Beach and volunteers to take everyone there in his Airstream RV, which his father purchased from a rapper named Fat Biscuit. Once there, Cat leaves to find a bathroom while the rest of the gang stay back to get their beach stuff ready. When they try to leave, the door won't open because a 7,000 pound Class A motor home has been parked right next to it. At first, the gang thinks it's no big deal, Added by Bat Forever since Cat was only going to the restroom, and they think she will come back very soon and let them out. However, after Cat uses the bathroom, she meets a group of hot guys who ask her to hang out. Initially reluctant, she agrees to goof off and hangs around with the guys, unknowingly leaving her friends trapped in the RV. The gang attempts to call Cat's cell phone, but they get no response.? When Cat comes back, everyone is relieved and runs out of the R.V. The cooler in Beck's truck is opened and everyone grabs a water bottle. Cat asks why they didn't open the door, and Beck begins to explain, when they all realize that the van that blocked them had gone away without them knowing it. Added by BeaBoscus Wi-Fi in the Sky In Wi-Fi in the Sky, after learning that her flight from San Diego to Los Angeles won't get back to L.A. until 11:14 PM, Tori opens a video chat with André (who is staying at his grandmother's house because of her fear of the changing numbers on her digital clock) and asks if they should work on their script project via video chat. She then adds Cat and Beck when they come online. The assignment is to make a seven-to-ten page script involving a mystery, three characters, and a plot twist. When they get started on the project, Cat soon gets distracted by the video effects they have, such as the rainbow effect. While the rest of the group continues to think of ideas, everyone except Tori eventually gets distracted with the video effects as well. When Cat once again starts playing around with the special effects (changing her face into a cherry pie), Tori finally snaps and yells at her, telling her that she needs to stop getting distracted and acting childish. After saying this, Cat starts to cry and signs off. Beck's Big Break In Beck's Big Break, Tori and Cat go back to the studio to get Beck his job back because he got fired, and encounter Otis, a dumb security guard easily fooled by Cat, and thinking Tori is named Crystal Waters. Also, Robbie has problems with Rex, and Cat suggests Robbie should talk to Lane about his problems. The Great Ping Pong Scam In The Great Ping Pong Scam, Tori asks Robbie, André, and Cat to hang out after school, but they say that they can't because they have ping pong practice. Tori doesn't believe them and insists on joining the team. They tell her she has to talk to Jade, the team captain, who then denies Tori admittance to the team. Lane tries to straighten things out, and after Tori shows them the rules for joining sports teams from TheSlap, she gets her chance to try out. She plays and beats everyone including Cat, but Jade still tells her that she can't join. Added by TwiTori Cat's New Boyfriend In, Cat's New Boyfriend, The episode starts as Daniel and Tori meet again, and it is revealed that they used to date a year ago. Beck and Jade come by, and learn of Tori and Daniel's past, as well as that he is now dating Cat Valentine. Jade finds this incredibly amusing and tries to make things awkward for Tori. Awkwardness abounds as Tori tells Cat the truth about her and Daniel. Cat, though surprised, is assured by both Tori and Daniel that she shouldn't feel bad about dating Daniel as the two seem to be completely over each other. The next day, Danny appears during lunch at the Asphalt Café. Jade brings up the Kickback, a Saturday night party at Hollywood Arts. Tori's jealousy over Cat and Danny's relationship increases after the two make plans to go to the Kickback together, much to Jade's amusement. Tori also feels envious of Cat after she presents Danny with brownies she has baked. He enjoys Cat's dessert immensely, despite the fact that he told Tori while they were dating that he didn't like brownies (after she presented him with ones she had made). Tori leaves the table with a brownie in her mouth, possibly in jealousy. Tori sees Danny and Cat kissing at the Kickback, and she overreacts by spraying cheese on them. She runs off, humiliated. Tori goes to apologize Daniella Monet Zuvic (born March 1st, 1989) is an American actress and singer, best known for playing various TV guest roles and recently starring as brother Donovan got the name stuck that means I can't change the until no year! So my real name isDonovan Shavis ictoria's first major role came in 200on the series Zoey 101. Her character... About 12,000 results (0.31 seconds) Donovan Shavis ictoria's first major role came in 200on the series Zoey 101. Her character (Lola Martinez) is a perky actress who quickly becomes best friends with other students, Zoey Brooks (Jamie Lynn Spears), Nicole Bristow (Alexa Nikolas), and Quinn Pensky (Erin Sanders). Justice replaced Dana Cruz (Kristin Herrera), who had left for personal reasons. Added by Killingthenumberz In 2009, Victoria played Tammi Dyson on Nickelodeon's original movie, Spectacular!. She also had a supporting role in the feature film The Kings of Appletown, starring Dylan and Cole Sprouse. In that same year, she also guest starred as herself on The Naked Brothers Band and also starred in the iCarly episode "iFight Shelby Marx". Victoria plays Shelby Marx, an MMA fighter, in that episode. Victoria also guest starred on a third Nickelodeon show, True Jackson, VP. In 2010, Victoria guest starred in one episode of The Troop. The Orlando Sentinel reported in August 20 Added by Borade4eva 08 that Victoria had signed a talent deal with Nickelodeon and that the network was developing a new sitcom starring the actress. The series, Victorious, takes place in a performing arts high school and revolves around Victoria's character Tori Vega as she pursues her singing career. It premiered on March 27th, 2010 to 5.7 million viewers, making it the second biggest premiere for a live action series in Nickelodeon history. She and the whole Victorious cast did a Walmart Soundcheck concert on May 26th, 2011. Victoria is starring in a comedy with Chelsea Handler, Josh Pence, and Johnny Knoxville titled Fun Size, about a teenage girl who manages to lose her younger brother while babysitting him by taking him trick-or-treating on Halloween and must find him before her mother finds out. It premieres sometime in October 2012. She has recently gotten involved with "Girl Up", a United Nations foundation that addresses the needs of some of the world's hardest-to-reach adolescent girls by channeling the energy and compassion of American girls as a powerful voice for change. She went on an awareness trip for the cause to Central America (including Guatemala) on August 29th-31st. She will star alongside Britt Robertson and Dylan O'Brien in the 2012 Sundance movie, The First Time. FilmographyEdit Film Year Film Role Notes 2005 Mary Stella Film Debut When Do We Eat? Young Nikky Silver Bells Rose CBS 2006 The Garden Holly Unknown Daughter 2009 Spectacular! Tammi Dyson Nickelodeon The Kings of Appletown Betsy Supporting Role Spectacular 2: The Dream Continues Tammi Dyson Nickelodeon 2010 The Boy Who Cried Werewolf Jordan Sands Nickelodeon Television series Year Title Role Notes 2005 - 2008 Zoey 101 Lola Martinez Supporting Role (Seasons 2-4) 2010 - present Victorious Tori Vega Main role Television guest appearances Year Title Role Episode(s) 2003 Gilmore Girls Jill #2 "The Hobbit, the Sofa and Digger Stiles" 2005 The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Rebecca "The Fairest of Them All" 2006 Everwood Thalia Thompson "Enjoy the Ride" 2009 The Naked Brothers Band Herself "Valentine's Dream Date" & "The Premiere" 2009 iCarly Shelby Marx "iFight Shelby Marx" (Season 2, Episode 20) 2009 True Jackson, VP Vivian "Last Minute Date (a.k.a. True Crush)" (Season 1, Episode 22) 2010 The Troop Eris Fairy "Speed" (Season 1, Episode 15)